vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Fullbuster
Summary Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates. He died in X774 along with his wife, Mika, but was then resurrected by Keyes, serving as a test subject for his experiments. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Silver Fullbuster Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1, 7 and 8), Ice Manipulation, Limited Snow Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, CQC combatant, Breath Attack, Soul Manipulation (Ice Demon Magic can affect soul), Resistance to Ice and Cold Temperatures and Limited Existence Erasure (He is only able to resist demonic existence erasure because of his devil slayer magic), Limited Durability Negation against Demons (Can bypass the durability of demons, and those with demon like properties) Attack Potency: City level (Froze the Eternal Flame in an Instant) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Slightly faster than Gray) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Gray) Striking Strength: City Class (Sent Gray flying with a flick of his arm, and blocked his Cold Excalibur with just his palms) Durability: City level (Withstood a rock shot by Gray's Ice Cannon and was severely injured after receiving a cannon ball thrown by Gray off guard. Tanked the redirection of his own magic and Gray's Iced Shell) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Several kilometers with Teleportation, At least hundreds of meters with magic attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: As an animated corpse he will end his existence when the necromancer who is controlling him dies. Silver cannot eat ice created from his Devil Slayer Magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic which allows Silver to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice for slaying Demons. Like other Slayer magic, it allows Silver to consume external sources of ice to enhance his own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. He also gains tremendous resistance to his own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness); Silver was even shown capable of nullifying a spell as powerful as Iced Shell. Unlike Ice-Make, which focuses around shaping elaborate constructs out of ice, this Magic relies more on sheer power, with Silver generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous cuts and inflict immense blunt damage, as well as to protect himself from harm.The most fearsome aspect of Ice Devil Slayer Magic, however, are the incredible freezing capabilities it grants: with a simple swipe of his arm, the Exorcist Mage has been shown instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the same ease; his mastery over such form of Magic is enough to single-handedly encase in ice the entire Sun Village and its Eternal Flame, holding the remaining spirit of the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame.The ice itself appears to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a Fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting it, and, as the name itself suggests, is especially effective against Demons. This Magic seems to surround Silver with a cold aura, with Natsu noting how the temperature lowered suddenly after his appearance.Following his departure, Silver transferred his Magic to Gray. *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow, Silver, after inhaling, releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Silver was shown employing this technique right after consuming the ice from Gray's Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur, possibly enhancing its effects due to the strength replenishment. Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): In order to move both Gray and himself away from the other Fairy Tail and Tartaros members and initiate a separate battle, Silver was shown employing some sort of teleportation, getting ahold of his son before disappearing from sight and reappearing elsewhere. It's currently unknown whether this was yet another use of his Ice Devil Slayer Magic or a separate ability; though the entire process seemed to have a greater impact than Teleportation Magic on the surrounding area, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and lifting some debris. Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Silver has shown to be able to make use of Telepathy from great distances, communicating with Juvia from the location of his and Gray's battle very clearly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Parents Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Devil Slayers Category:Tier 7